rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Largo's Stats
Largo is the Dawn of the party, a terrifying beast of a man with a sad past. Identity Caste: Dawn Concept: Terrifying Scythemaster Anima: An explosion of sand with a lion pouncing out Largo's Experience Largo's Five Characters Attributes Increases: * Strength + 6 from Lion's Golden Eye * Strength + 3 from Lion's Mane * Strength + 2 from Lion's Plate * Dexterity + 1 from Lion's Mane * Stamina + 1 from Lion's Mane Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 3 ** Melee 5 ** Thrown 0 ** War 4 * Zenith ** Integrity 2 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 5 ** Resistance 5 (+2) ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 2 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 5 ** Awareness 5 (+2) ** Dodge 2 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 (+2/3) * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 4 ** Sail 0 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * Melee, Grand Grimscythe, 3 * Presence, Intimidation, 3 * Survival, Desert 2 Increases: * Resistance + 2 from Lion's Plate * Awareness + 2 from Lion's Plate * Stealth + 2 from Lion's Plate * Stealth + 1 (stationary) from Lion's Plate Languages: Pridetongue language(native), Flametongue, Seatongue, Old Realm Advantages Motivation: Find and destroy all Abyssals and Deathlords Intimacies: * Shahra, simhata familiar * Ember * Howl of the Void * Deathknights are irredeemable Virtues: * Compassion •• * Conviction ••• * Temperance •• * Valor ••••• Virtue Flaw: Berserk Anger * Duration: One scene * Limit Break Condition: He's insulted, belittled, demeaned, or deliberately insulted. * Limit Break: Largo goes crazy when he gets really angry. He attacks anything that moves. If it runs, he hunts and down and kills it. He starts with the nearest hostile target (or the cause of his limit break) and fights until it is dead, and repeats until there are no hostile targets. Then he starts on non-hostile targets. ** Partial Control: He doesn't attack allies or people he has sworn to protect, and doesn't destroy inanimate objects. Everything else is fair game. Willpower: 8 Health: -0x2/-1x5/-2x8/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 4 * Personal 20 ** Formula: 12 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) * Peripheral 27 available of 59 ** Formula: 28 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) + 12 (Virtues) - 32 (Committed) + 11 (Bonus) Committed: * 8 to Vengeful Claw * 4 to Defender of the Righteous Warlord * 10 to Lion's Mane * 10 to Lion's Plate Bonus: * 10 from 5-dot hearthstone (Lion's Golden Eye) in chest skin-mount amulet * 1 from Band of Faith Charms and Combos * Melee ** 1st Melee Excellency ** Hungry Tiger Technique ** Fire and Stones Strike ** Strength of Glorious Catastrophe ** Dipping Swallow Defense ** Bulwark Stance ** Heavenly Guardian Defense * Resistance ** 1st Resistance Excellency ** Battle Fury Focus ** Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit ** Ox-Body Technique X3 * Athletics ** Increasing Strength Exercise * Presence ** 1st Presence Excellency Desert Lion Battle Trance * Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit (simple, 10m, 1wp) * Increasing Strength Exercise (simple, 3m per) Total Cost: 22m, 2wp Largo recalls the bloody day of his Exaltation and turns his rage into pure strength. His muscles swell and his eyes explode with the brilliance of the Unconquered Sun. As his anima expands around him, he bares his teeth and roars at his foes, scattering all but the bravest. Increases Largo's strength by Essence, increases all combat related rolls by 3 dice, ignore all wound penalties, and activates his anima banner. Skull-Shattering Blow * 1st Melee Excellency * Hungry Tiger Tech Total Cost: 1+m, 1wp The Reaper of the Dunes strikes his enemy with enough force to turn bone to dust. Increases the accuracy of one of Largo's Melee attacks and doubles extra attack successes for damage purposes. Combat Base initiative: 12 (15 with JB Combo) Soak: 18B/15L/12A (Lion's Plate, 12B/12L/12A) Hardness: 8B/8L/0A Dodge DV: 8 (10 with JB Combo) Parry DV: 10 (11 with JB Combo) Dodge MDV: 7 Parry MDV: 4 Attacks Vengeful Claw (Grand Grimscythe): Spd 4, Acc 16/19, Dmg 35/39L (6O), Def 10/11 , Rate 3, Tags: O,P,R,H Lion's Claws: Spd 4, Acc 11/14, Dmg 25/29L, Def 8/9, Rate 4, Tags: IP, IX2 Kick: Spd 4, Acc 9/12, Dmg 17/21B, Def 7/8, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 5, Acc 22/26 Expanded Backgrounds Resources •••• Prize money from pit fighting in Gem, as well as riches created by the party from the Wyld Followers ••• The Desert Lion Tribe Influence ••• Being a champion pit fighter in Gem has earned Largo a lot of status and a lot of fans Familiar ••• Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata Cult • Largo's tribe not only respects him as a chief, but also worship him as a god. Artifacts and Manses Flaws and Mutations Known Anathema •••• Largo's exploits are well-known. He is too valuable to the Guild as a pit fighter for him to be turned over in Gem, but should the Wyld Hunt encounter him elsewhere, he would be immediately identified. Large Largo was a large child at birth, but a trip to the Wyld left him towering above normal men. Appearance Largo has claws, fangs, and cat's eyes, all giving him a vaguely lionish appearance. His claws are also usable in combat, his eyes assist low-light vision, and alterations in his legs increase his foot speed. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion